1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, storage medium having stored therein camera control program, and camera control method for performing photography under set photography conditions.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called “fully automatic camera” that automatically sets photography conditions and performs photography has been proposed. For example, a full automatic camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-11289 determines a photographic scene based on a subject image obtained from an imaging device, and automatically configures photography conditions (photography node) of the camera according to this determined photographic scene. Therefore, without being inconvenienced with configuration operations for photography conditions, it is possible for a user to perform photography and recording with appropriate photography conditions according to the photographic scene.
However, for fully automatic cameras, while it is possible for a user to perform photography and recording with appropriate photography conditions according to the photographic scene without being inconvenienced with configuration operations for photography conditions, as mentioned above, the intention of the user is entirely unreflected in the photography conditions. Therefore, a demerit arises in that attributes that directly reflect the intention of the user are not imparted to the recorded image at all.
On the other hand, as an extreme opposite to this fully automatic camera, there is provided a manual camera. With the manual camera, photography conditions are all manually configured, and therefore the user's intention is directly reflected in the photography conditions. Therefore, it is possible to impart attributes to the recorded image that directly reflect the intention of the user. However, with the manual camera, since the user himself or herself must assess the photographic scene and manually configure all photography conditions, even though the user's intention is directly reflected in the recorded image, a demerit arises in that the user is inconvenienced with a configuration operation of the photography conditions.
In view of the above-mentioned problem of the prior art, the present invention has been made, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera, storage medium having stored therein camera control program, and camera control method capable of solving the demerits of the fully automatic camera and the manual camera together.